


Remember our time together?

by Pass_me_the_bucket



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:39:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pass_me_the_bucket/pseuds/Pass_me_the_bucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpion, now Hanzo Hasashi has a problem with one person with his past.</p><p>Bi Han</p><p>Also known as Noob Saibot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember our time together?

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an annon on my tumblr, if you want me to make a fic for you just go to my ask at what-does-the-foxy-say.tumblr.com

Oh my god this took hours and somehow I’m still alive!

Annon you little sugar biscuit I hope you and everyone else likes this!

remember, if you want me to make a fic for you just ask the fox!

Warning: nsfw, read at your own risk (fic includes dirty talk with the use of the words slut and whore, if that is triggering to anyone please don’t read this fic)

—————————————–

The netherrealm is not a place most people would like to call home but for the old wraith Scorpion, now alive and calling himself by his proper name, Hanzo Hasashi, he had to call it home for many years.

Along with him was another being who was brought back to life by the elder gods after much pleading from their younger brother.

Bi Han, the original Sub-zero and for years referred to as Noob Saibot.

Hanzo is happy for his friend Kuai Liang to be reunited with his brother but Hanzo would rather not be in the same room as the former revanent.

Unfortunately for him, the elder gods seem to enjoy making his life miserable because that is where he finds himself now.

Alone in a room with Bi Han with his chest pinned against the wall and Bi Han pressing up against his back, making him shiver from the coolness of his body.

“If I didn’t know any better I would think you have been avoiding me Scorpion”

Hanzo growled at the mention of his former title.

“I am Scorpion no longer Bi Han, just as you are no longer Noob Saibot”

Bi Han just chuckled and trailed one of his hands down to cup Hanzo’s clothed cock, giving it a small squeeze as he purred into Hanzo’s ear.

“Yes but as Scorpion I remember having you on your knees sucking my cock like a greedy slut and begging for me to fuck you”

Hanzo closed his eyes and groaned, feeling his face heat up and his cock harden under Bi Han’s touch as his words sent shivers up his spine.

“I see you remember, maybe I should see if you are still as much of a greedy whore as I remember you were” Bi Han stepped back and turned Hanzo around, forcing him down to his knees and grabbing him by his hair, pressing his face against his clothed cock.

“I think you should remember what your supposed to do here slut”

Hanzo just nodded and moved his hands up to pull down Bi Han’s pants, freeing his hard cock. He wrapped his hand around The ex revanent’s cock and stroked lightly as he took his cock into his mouth, unable to help but moan as the hand in his hair tightens its grip.

“Mmm yes, I was always glad Quan Chi could make that spell to keep your head from turning into a skull so I could enjoy seeing your lips wrapped around my cock” Bi Han moaned as he pushed Hanzo’s head down, making him take his cock deeper into his mouth as he starts to fuck his throat.

Hanzo could only relax his throat and moan as Bi Han continuously fucked his face. He could feel his cock was painfully hard inside his pants and let one of his hands slip into his pants to relive himself.

That is until Bi Han pulled back and grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand to the ground and freezing it to the floor.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch yourself”

Hanzo watched as he grabbed his other hand and also froze it to the ground. He then pulled out a knife and started to cut off his clothes.

“it looks like I am going to have to remind you that you can’t do anything without my permission”

He cut Hanzo’s shirt into strips and tied the strip around his cock, preventing him from coming and making Hanzo groan.

Bi Han then walked behind him and placed his foot onto Hanzo’s back. He then freed Hanzo’s hands and pushed him so he was on his hands and knees.

Hanzo’s cheeks were burning in embarrassment and arousal as he could feel his cock twitching from the intensity of Bi Han staring at him with his ass in the air and cock leaking a small amount of pre come that slipped past the ties on his cock.

He then heard Bi Han remove his clothing and kneel down behind him as he heard the sound of a cap being opened and then feeling the cold wetness of lube being dripped onto his ass.

Bi Han teased Hanzo’s entrance for a bit before slipping a finger inside him, smirking at how easy it was to enter him and then added a second finger.

“what’s this? You’re still so loose, have you been busy spreading your legs for anyone you meet?”

Hanzo bit his lip and stared at the floor until a slap to his ass made him jolt and let out a choked moan.

“when I ask a question you are supposed to answer me. Have you been as much of a slut as I suspected?”

“n-no…J-just one….”

“oh? And who would that be?”

“….”

Another slap is delivered to his ass.

“answer me!”

“K-Kuai!”

Bi Han paused as he hear Hanzo said his brothers name and then grinned, pulling out his fingers and spreading Hanzo’s ass cheeks. He slowly pushes his cock inside Hanzo and bends over him to bite his ear.

“well then, I guess I’ll have to fuck you until you forget all about my brother” 

Hanzo moaned as Bi Han started to thrust into him roughly, continuing to growl words into his ear that would make him whine and gasp in pleasure.

“I knew you were a slut but I didn’t think you would be desperate enough to go to my brother to satisfy your need to be fucked. I bet he didn’t even know how much of an eager cock slut you are when you want to be fucked” He growled and thrust deep inside Hanzo as he came inside him.

Hanzo could only moan as he reached his orgasm but was unable to cum because of the tie.

“B-Bi Han…p-please…”

Hanzo only heard him chuckle before he was flipped over onto his back and his legs draped over Bi Han’s shoulders.

“oh I am far from done with you”

Bi Han continued to thrust into him hard, leaning over Hanzo and almost folding him in half as he yanked his head back by his hair and bit his neck hard, tasting blood as he sucked a dark mark onto his neck.

Hanzo moaned loudly, his eyes rolling back in pleasure as Bi Han continued to fuck him hard through another orgasm. Continuously hitting that spot inside him while he filled him with more cum as Bi Han came inside him again.

Bi Han then moved one leg off his shoulder and moved Hanzo onto his side. 

Hanzo could only look up at him with half lidded eyes, glazed over with pleasure as Bi Han held his hip with one hand and started to thrust into him at a rough pace.

Bi Han was fucking him sideways and Hanzo was loving every minute of it.

If only he could cum.

Bi Han smirked down at Hanzo. seeing his eyes rolled back in pleasure and drool running down his cheek from his open, panting mouth was what threw him over the edge and he pulled out and gripped his cock, moaning as he came on Hanzo’s face and chest.

Hanzo moaned as he felt Bi Han’s cum land on his face and ran his tongue over his lips to taste his cum. Making Bi Han moan above him.

“That’s a good slut, I think it’s time to reward you now”

He pulled the strip of cloth off Hanzo’s cock and after three strokes he was moaning loudly and covering his chest and stomach in his own cum.

Bi Han stood up and looked down at Hanzo as he got dressed, making sure to remember every little detail before walking out of the room and smirking at the person he knew was watching them from behind the door.

“So, did you enjoy the show Kuai?”


End file.
